The Beginning of Our Lives
by hey cool
Summary: Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo take a road trip during their last summer before college. They meet some interesting characters, and they each find themselves in the end.
1. Default Chapter

"I can't believe that our parents are actually letting us do this."  
  
The trio were in the driveway of Lizzie Mcguire's home, packing the many bags that Lizzie had into the trunk of Gordo's car.  
  
"When they say road trip, Lizzie, you are supposed to pack light," Gordo remarked, as he tried to shove her third suitcase into his car.  
  
"C'mon, Gordo. I only packed the necessities."  
  
As Gordo finally shut the trunk, he stood up to find himself looking at the face of his best friend since birth. For as long as he could remember, he had secretly pined for Lizzie, but was too scared to tell her. He knew that he should tell her, for it was the summer before college.  
  
Gordo had decided that he was going to find some way to tell her on this trip. Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo were going to take a road trip to celebrate high school graduation and college.  
  
"Gordo, Earth to Gordo."  
  
With Miranda's comment, Gordo soon snapped out of his dream-like haze.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Lizzie asked, as she climbed into the front seat of Gordo's car.  
  
"Stuff. I just can't believe that this August, I will be in a whole other state, at NYU."  
  
"We can worry about that later, Gordo. This road trip is supposed to be fun," Miranda exclaimed.  
  
Lizzie looked back on her house, and remarked, "Guys, let's go."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An hour later, Gordo looked at the clock in his car.  
  
"Let's stop. I'm hungry."  
  
Miranda, awakening from her deep sleep, replied, "You are always hungry."  
  
"I am the driver," Gordo retorted. "I get to choose when and where we stop."  
  
He pulled into the next exit, and drove until they reached the nearest town. Gordo pulled his car into a place that looked like there would be somewhere to eat.  
  
"The Promenade," Lizzie read aloud. "Looks like fun. Where are we anyways?"  
  
Gordo traced the route he had taken on his map.  
  
"Glen Oak, California."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Glen Oak

Point of View: Miranda  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Gordo and Lizzie both selected where they were going to eat, I wandered this place called the Promenade.  
  
I found a small walk-up Mexican restaurant, and thought that it would be perfect for my tastes. I stood in line behind a boy that looked about my age or younger with blonde hair.  
  
As I stood there, I noticed that he was nervously looking from side to side, almost as if he was avoiding someone. Another person came up to the line, and he turned his head, as if he did not want that person to see them.  
  
However, his efforts did not work, and he saw him anyways.  
  
"Simon Camden. How are you? Is your dad here?"  
  
Simon turned around, and looked to the ground.  
  
"Hi. I've been better, and my dad is not here."  
  
Whoever he was talking to was satisfied at this answer, and walked away.  
  
I looked at him inquisitively, but he did not notice.  
  
He saw someone in the distance, and pretended to bury his head in a menu.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him, almost laughing at the sight of him, trying to hide himself behind the menu.  
  
"I knew that I should not have come here," he whispered.  
  
"Why?" I whispered too, playing along with this stranger.  
  
"Someone is bound to see me here."  
  
"Why does that matter?"  
  
"I was hoping to get away, for a day or two."  
  
I looked in the distance at was he was looking at, and I saw light brown haired young woman, scanning the crowds.  
  
"My sister, Lucy. I hate this, having six siblings."  
  
"Are they looking for you?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Simon walked up to pick up his food.  
  
"Do you want you hear my story?"  
  
"Sure. I need to get my food first."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
I looked over to Lizzie and Gordo who were in a shop.  
  
"I've got time."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow. This is really confusing. So, let me get this straight. Mary is MARRIED to Carlos? And they are having a baby?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird, huh?"  
  
Still confused, I asked him, "Would you name your brothers and sisters, oldest to youngest?"  
  
"First there is Matt-"  
  
"Who is married to Sarah, and they are in medical school?"  
  
"Right, and then Mary, who we have already talked about, and Lucy-"  
  
"She is studying to become a minister, and is married to Kevin, the police officer."  
  
"Yeah, and then there is me, and Ruthie."  
  
"Ruthie is...the spunky one? With her little boyfriend Peter?"  
  
"Yeah, right again. And then the twins, Sam and David."  
  
I widened my eyes, and said, "I feel like I just completed a college course."  
  
He nodded, "Camden 101. What is your story?"  
  
"I don't really have a STORY per say. Just part of an inseperable trio that lasted all throughout school. My two amigos are, like, destined to become soul-mates, but they don't know it yet. Not interesting stuff," I replied.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No...Do you?"  
  
"No, I do not have a boyfriend."  
  
We both laughed.  
  
"I know that, I meant girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know what is going on with her."  
  
We both smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Lizzie soon walked up and sat down beside me.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked me.  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed, exasperated, and walked back to sit with Gordo.  
  
"Is that your friend?"  
  
"Yeah. You never told me why you are running away from all of this."  
  
Simon sighed, and began to talk.  
  
"At the beginning of summer, I hit a kid with my car. He died, and I have never been able to forgive myself. I know that it is in no way my fault, and it was an unpreventable accident, but...I just want to leave Glen Oak...forever."  
  
"Wow...I don't know what to say."  
  
He sighed, and I felt bad for asking him to disclose this information.  
  
"Nobody does, especially my family."  
  
"Listen Simon, I know that I do not really know that much about your history, but...maybe it would be a good idea to go back to your family."  
  
"I know."  
  
I looked back at Lizzie and Gordo, who were anxiously waiting to leave.  
  
"Listen, I think I have to leave now, but if you ever want to talk, here is my cell number."  
  
I wrote down my number on a napkin, and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and wrapped me into a hug.  
  
"Good luck." 


	3. Car Trouble

"I said something wrong now I long for yesterday -ay-ay-yi-ay...yesterday-"  
  
"LIZZIE, WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!"  
  
Lizzie soon stopped singing at the top of her lungs after Gordon got fed up and started to yell at her.  
  
"Sorry. Miranda, who was that guy you were talking to before we left?"  
  
"Simon."  
  
Miranda did not elaborate, as she was off in her own little world.  
  
"Simon...okay...thanks for the info, Randy."  
  
Lizzie joked with Miranda, but Miranda did not even notice.  
  
"Hellooooo, earth to Miranda?"  
  
Miranda gazed out of the window, unknowingly ignoring Lizzie.  
  
"MIR-AND-A!!!!"  
  
"Miranda, will you just answer her so she will shut her mouth?"  
  
"What?" Miranda answered as she awoke from her dreamlike trance.  
  
"Do you have his number? He was cute."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed. If they were going to meet a cute guy at each city, he was never going to survive.  
  
"He has a really messed up family situation right now. I don't really want to get into it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The trio remained silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"So, where are we going to stop next?" Miranda said, trying to break the silence, and get the subject off of Simon, as well.  
  
"I don't know. New York?"  
  
"I am never going to make it."  
  
"We will stop maybe in Denver or around there."  
  
"AARRGGGHHH!!" exclaimed Lizzie, pretending to pull out her hair.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie and Miranda both lay asleep with their heads drooped to their shoulder.  
  
All of the sudden, the car started to make funny noises, and Gordo pulled over.  
  
"Why are we pulling over? Are we in New York already?" Lizzie asked, very groggily.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with the car," Gordo replied.  
  
Gordo got out of the car, and lifted up the hood. Black smoke billowed out, and he started to cough.  
  
"That can't be good."  
  
He pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, and called 411.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, can you place me with nearby mechanic?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Gordo shaded his eyes and looked down the road.  
  
"Nearby Exit 46 in Colorado."  
  
"Okay, I will connect you in a couple of seconds."  
  
Gordo waited as he worried. If his parents knew, they would probably make him come home. Thankfully, he had brought some emergency money.  
  
"Phil's Mechanic. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, my car just broke down."  
  
"Black smoke...near exit 46."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"It does not matter."  
  
"What town are you located in?"  
  
"Everwood, Colorado." 


	4. Just Friends

"So when is my car going to be ready?"  
  
The mechanic looked at my car sitting in his shop.  
  
"I don't know. A job like this could take up to a week."  
  
"A week?"  
  
"Up to."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What you are wishing for will come true. Eventually. But there will be many obstacles."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you truly want might come true if you are strong throughout this ordeal that soon faces you and your friends."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I have said too much. And what do I know? I am a lowly mechanic."  
  
I looked at Phil who smiled.  
  
"What I really want though, is my car. What am I going to do while you are working on it?"  
  
"Everwood is a nice town. Filled with emotions and controversy, but it is a nice town."  
  
I sighed, and started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"SO...what is the verdict?"  
  
"A week in this place called Everwood."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is in Everwood?"  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes as well, and replied, "A whole lot of boring."  
  
"Let's eat here," Gordo said, pulling into a diner located on the main drag.  
  
"Mama Joy's. Joy to the world."  
  
I looked at Lizzie, who got out of the car very drudgingly.  
  
"Don't get too excited."  
  
"This is going to take a lot of time off our vacation in New York."  
  
Miranda sighed to herself. She still could not stop thinking about Simon.  
  
However, as she spotted a tall, blonde boy on the horizon, maybe there was some good to Everwood.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I think that I want the good-ole country whopper."  
  
Lizzie was making fun of the menu items.  
  
The same blonde boy that Miranda had seen came sauntering over to their table.  
  
"So are you guys new here or what?"  
  
"We are from Hillridge, California, in the middle of a road trip, and our car broke down," Gordo answered.  
  
"Are you going to County?"  
  
"County?"  
  
"County High School," he answered, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'hello, duh.'  
  
"No," Gordo repiled, not wanting to explain their situation to this Ethan actalike.  
  
"Well, I'm Bright Abbot."  
  
"David Gordon."  
  
"Lizzie Mcguire."  
  
"Miranda Sanchez. Lizzie, I going to go to the bathroom. Come with me."  
  
As the pair walked to the bathroom, Bright leaned in closer to Gordo.  
  
"So...scamming on the hon-ays, are you?"  
  
Gordo grimaced in Bright's direction.  
  
"We are actually just all friends."  
  
"That's what Cher said about Josh on Clueless. But you know how that turned out."  
  
"Actually, I don't."  
  
"Well, you seem smart. Have you read Emma? It is the same thing."  
  
Gordo looked up at Bright and was actually surprised by this statement. By his first impression, Bright seemed to be the type of person who never read, ever.  
  
"Do you play football?"  
  
"Actually, no. I used to play, but not anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Problems. My life is just really messed up. My best friend died during surgery, my sister is depressed...I shouldn't go into this."  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walked back from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Bright, maybe you could introduce us to some of your friends."  
  
"Sure thing," he replied, and cupped his hands to yell, "Yo, Ephy."  
  
A boy who was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper suddenly looked up. He slowly walked up to the table.  
  
"Please do not call me Ephy ever again."  
  
Ephram saw Lizzie, who was standing there smiling.  
  
"Introduce me, Bright."  
  
"Hey guys, this is Ephram. Ephram, this is Lizzie, Miranda, and David. They are on a road trip from Hillridge and their car broke down."  
  
"Yeah it is getting fixed at Phil's? Do you know him?"  
  
"That guy is smart."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ephram sighed.  
  
"About things."  
  
Bright spoke up again.  
  
"So, you guys want to stay at my house? Since my sister is living with my grandparents, we have lots of room."  
  
"Amy is still living with them?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Stupid Tommy."  
  
As Lizzie listened, she thought to herself, there must be more controversy in Everwood than came to the eye.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Bright left to go play air hockey in the arcade down the street.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"I never really liked those things that much."  
  
Ephram smiled.  
  
"There okay. Me and my dad used to play those, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Ephram had a sad look on his face, and Lizzie knew not to pursue this topic anymore.  
  
"Have you lived in Everwood all of your life?" Lizzie asked as she and Ephram walked down the streets of Everwood.  
  
"No I used to live in New York."  
  
"Really? Why did you move here?"  
  
"My mom di...you know, why don't we talk about something else?"  
  
"Okay, like what?"  
  
"Like, what is the deal with you and that Gordo guy?"  
  
"We are really just friends. Who is Amy? You seemed really interested in her."  
  
"Just a girl I know. It kind of complicated."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"I just broke up with my girlfriend Madison a couple of days ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. Why?"  
  
"I broke up with her. It's really complicated."  
  
"Let me guess. Amy."  
  
"That's part of it."  
  
Ephram and Lizzie looked into each other's eyes. They had only known each other for a short time, but it had felt like a lifetime. They pulled close to each other, and into a kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Miranda tried desperately to get the pink teddy bear, Bright and Gordo were having a conversation while playing air hockey.  
  
"So, you and Lizzie?"  
  
"Bright, there really is only friendship between us for now."  
  
"HA! For now! I knew it!" Bright exclaimed as the puck rolled into his goal.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want Lizzie, you love Lizzie, you want to be with Lizzie!"  
  
"Would you keep it down? Someone might hear you," Gordo hissed.  
  
"You do!!! You do love her."  
  
"Yeah, so. There is nothing I can do now. We are leaving for college soon, and..."  
  
"Gordo, if you don't tell her now, she will never know. Ephram there is pining away for Amy, and he never told her, so it is going to ruin all of his future relationships. You have to do it NOW!"  
  
Miranda walked over with her teddy bear that she had won.  
  
"Here, Bright, I won this for you."  
  
"Thanks, Randy. Here," he said, as he thrust the teddy bear into Gordo's arms. "Go get her!"  
  
Gordo ran out of the arcade, leaving Bright and Miranda standing by themselves.  
  
"Are you talking about Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that I convinced him to tell her how he feels."  
  
"Awww, that was so sweet, Bright."  
  
Miranda smiled at Bright.  
  
"Thanks Randy."  
  
"I like that nickname."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LIZZIE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"  
  
Gordo ran outside the door of the arcade with a teddy bear under his arm.  
  
Standing in the distance, was Lizzie, with Ephram, kissing each other.  
  
"Never mind," Gordo said quietly, as he threw the teddy on the ground.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I saw you there last night  
  
Standing in the dark  
  
You were acting so in love  
  
With your hand upon his heart  
  
But you were just friends  
  
At least that's what you said  
  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
  
I forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
I've had other options too  
  
But all I want is you  
  
Girl your body fits me like a glove  
  
And you shower me with words of love  
  
And you were just friends  
  
At least that's what you said  
  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
  
I forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
It's not my style to lay it in on the line  
  
But you don't leave me with a choice this time  
  
Why weren't you true?  
  
You know I trusted you  
  
When you were just friends  
  
At least that's what you said  
  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
  
I forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
You were just friends  
  
At least that's what you said  
  
Now I know better from his fingers in your hair  
  
I forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
I'll forgive you for what you've done  
  
If you say that I'm the one  
  
I'll forgive you  
  
Gordo put his head down on the table. The lyrics seemed to speak directly to him. He would not forgive Lizzie for what she had done, because he would never be her one. 


End file.
